Get Off my Bed!
by lollipop1141
Summary: Natsu keeps on barging in Lucy's room and sleeping in her bed. Now Lucy's had enough. With a plan forming in her head, will she be able to get rid of Natsu once and for all? a NaLu fanfic


**Natsu just loves inviting himself over Lucy's place, huh? It's no wonder Lucy wants revenge. Oh well, here's to another short one-shot for all ya'll NaLu fans! XD**

**I welcome you, Natsu and Lucy!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Hrrmmm?" Came a bleary reply from under the pink covers of a certain celestial spirit mage's bed. Natsu sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the annoyed look of Lucy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't sleep in my bed! Go home!" She said to him.

"Aww, Lucy, but your bed is comfier." Natsu replied as he nodded off and plopped face-down on her pillow, instantly going back to sleep.

Lucy rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she locked the windows (he keeps melting the glass), barred the door, or doing whatever she could to get Natsu out of her house, he always managed to get in. Really, if he was going to keep this up, she'd have to change her tactics.

And suddenly, it came to her. Her eyes sparkled at the idea. "Why did I not think of that?!" She mischievously looked over at Natsu, a sly smile on her lips.

=.=

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did something happen?" Mira asked Lucy as she set down the blonde mage's smoothie down on the counter. Lucy took a sip and grinned at her.

"Nope, just a marvelous idea to get rid of Natsu's annoying habit." She said happily. Mira's eyebrow rose.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"It's a secret." Lucy said as she drained her drink and slapping the cash on the table, she grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm heading out. See you later, Mira-san!"

"Well, have fun…?" Mira said in an unsure voice as she waved goodbye.

=.=

"Nishishi…" Natsu chuckled as he climbed up the wall to Lucy's window. As he brought up the window, he was slightly surprised that it wasn't locked. As he pushed it up, he jumped down and landed on the bed. But it wasn't Lucy's bed. His eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

"Do you like it, Natsu? I bought it especially for you." Lucy said in her pajamas. She had her bed moved near the door as the bed in front of her where Natsu sat was under the window. "Handpicked transportation designed covers with a complete pillow set. You like it don't you?"

"Lucyy, you're so mean!" Natsu cried out, his face turning seasick green. Lucy just laughed. She switched off the light and glow-in-the-dark train stickers lit up on the ceiling. Natsu wailed. Lucy said, "Goodnight, Natsu."

And with a laugh, she snuggled under her covers, triumphantly listening to Natsu's whimpers.

=.=

It was the middle of the night and Lucy felt something warm beside her. She frowned and tried to turn around, but it had wrapped its arm around her waist. She instantly knew what happened. Natsu had climbed beside her in her bed! She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. "Natsu!" She hissed. "Natsu, let go!"

"Lucyy…" Natsu mumbled as he buried his face in her hair. Her face turned red. This wasn't what she had planned! It wasn't supposed to lead to this!

"Natsu, get out of my bed!" She hissed, as she pushed away his face. He opened his eyes and pouted.

"No."

"The bed's too crowded! And I'm hot!"

"Then just strip."

"I'm not like Gray! Get out of my bed!"

"No."

"Natsu!"

"Not until you promise me you won't do that to me ever again."

"Do what!?"

"Letting me sleep at a separate bed from you."

"Like I would do that!"

"But I wanna sleep in your bed."

"Why?!"

"Because I like your smell."

Lucy abruptly paused at her pushing as she stared at him. "Eh? Y-you like my smell?"

Natsu grinned. "You smell weird."

"NATSU!"

"Oww! Lucy, you're so mean!"

"Get off and get out!"

"Nooooo!"

"I'll take off the extra bed and the stickers!"

"…really?"

"Really."

"And put everything back to normal?"

"I'll do it right now if you want to!"

Natsu thought about it. He grinned. "Do it tomorrow morning."

"NATSU!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It would be great if you added a little comment in the box! See ya again next time!**


End file.
